


Reconnaissance

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: blurr, character: starscream, genre: drama, verse: idw, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: Blurr/Starscream - Pre-war - Seduced to the Darkside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnaissance

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Playing fast and loose with Canon.

**Title:** Reconnaissance  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairings:** Blurr, Starscream  
 **Summary:** Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: Blurr/Starscream - Pre-war - Seduced to the Darkside  
 **Note:** Playing fast and loose with Canon.

 

**Reconnaissance**

 

Starscream’s optics fell instantly to the Racer. Blurr, the fastest of them. He would be useful. The others the Decepticons had collected had proven such. Until, of course, that fragile armor of theirs was punctured during combat. The fools. There were only a handful left now, and at least they seemed intelligent enough to _dodge_ the plasma bolts fired at them.

Starscream plastered on a smile, and made his way to Blurr through the press of the crowd. “Slumming it tonight?” he asked, carefully modulating his voice to a gentle tenor, doing his best to hide the scratchy rasp.

Blurr raised an optic ridge, gaze raking over Starscream, then dismissing him in favor of his high grade. Starscream had to force himself not to bristle, literally biting his tongue. Racers. Worse than the so-called ‘nobles’ with their arrogance.

“Not that I blame you,” Starscream purred next to a helm wing. “What’s the fun of the fancy clubs when no one shows up?”

Blurr turned bored, blue optics on him. “What do you want?”

Starscream smirked, tracing a finger down Blurr’s back. “To seduce you, of course.”

“I’ve been with Seekers before.” Tone flat, unimpressed.

“But not me.”

Blurr huffed a humorless laugh, but twisted to lean sideways against the bar. “And just what do you think _you_ can do for me to make it worth my time?”

Starscream stepped closer, just shy of allowing their frames to touch. “I appreciate true skill and talent.” He leaned on the bar too, so he wasn’t staring down so much at the Racer. “What has your life been since the races closed? Where are your fans? Where is your purpose?”

Blurr scowled, and Starscream smiled, reaching out to caress the pale face with a white hand, his thumb stroking over Blurr’s lower lip. “Don’t make such faces. Far to pretty to look so angry. Especially not when I come with more than myself as an offer.”

“What are you talking about?”

Starscream slipped closer, trapping Blurr against the bar, and putting a proprietary hand around his waist. “We need you, Blurr. I need you. You’re already a hero to so many, but it’s fading. Don’t you want to remain a hero? Don’t you want to have the adulation you so rightly deserve?”

Blurr stared up at him, frowning in confusion. “Of course, but I don’t see how you think you can provide that. The races are gone. The tracks are _gone_.”

Starscream shook his helm, fingers sliding into a transformation seam to lightly play over the lines and cables. “Cybertron is covered in roads. Instead of races, you’ll have missions. You’ll have rank, privilege. _Purpose_ ” He watched Blurr’s optics darken, the bright blue shading to a rich sapphire. He purred, leaning his face close the Racer’s. “I’m just a perk of the new job.”

Blurr tipped his face up, mouth so close to Starscream’s he could feel the heat, his own lips tingling in anticipation. “Decepticons must be pretty desperate if they’ve sent a Seeker to play my whore.” Blurr’s voice had been soft, a low sensual tone, but the words were an icy slap.

Starscream reared back with an angry hiss. Blurr smirked up at him, confident, certain of himself. “That was a mistake!”

“Trying to seduce me? Definitely. More the fool you, Seeker.” Blurr straightened. “The Decepticons destroyed the only thing in this life I cared about. Go frag yourself. And them.”

Starscream snapped his mouth shut, realizing he was actually gaping after the Racer. Not that he felt he could be blamed for his shock. Blurr had turned away, exposing his back to a known Decepticon agent. Starscream clenched his fists, and swept from the bar.

How dare the idiot!

But Starscream wasn’t ready to give up yet. He shed his disguise, color nanites shifting back to his own brilliant shades. He would approach Blurr one more time before considering the effort lost. Let the fool wallow in his loss a while. Let him languish in the abandonment of his fans. When Starscream went to him, he would do so as himself. Blurr had wanted the power. He’d seen it in the Racer’s optics.

This was not a failure, but reconnaissance. The Decepticons _would_ claim the last Racer for their own. And then Starscream would claim _him_ , if for no other reason than to show the little slagger his true place.

He smirked back over his shoulder at the bar, then launched.

Just a little longer.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
